


But It's Not In Vain

by Excaliburinthelakeonpage394



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, I don't explain anything, I'm sorry (sort of), Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, emotional derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394/pseuds/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "It's four am and I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about you. I know I'm not allowed to be here but I had to see you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em> *<strong>*</strong>* </em></p><p> <br/>Derek realises what he knew; but wouldn't admit. But it may be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Not In Vain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish/gifts).



> Title is from ['Hey There Dean'](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwikiOiai5vNAhWCLsAKHbaUCeUQyCkIIDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRkwmGwI_qq4&usg=AFQjCNE8B9rQ9NLwK24ORZhx1xR09Nc9XA&sig2=-GHP6iJv_tDe81RUNRWHww)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _You probably never quite understood,_  
>  _What it means to be in love,_  
>  _So I'll explain..._  
>  _It's joy and fear and sacrifice and pain,_  
>  _But it's not in vain_
> 
>  
> 
> (I love this fansong so much so I'll probably use it again)
> 
>  
> 
> I was missing a special someone and 'it's 4am. You're sleeping. I'm crying' wouldn't leave my mind and so I wrote this and somehow it ended up okay?  
> Love to you Squish ** <3 **
> 
>    
>  **(A/N: It's looking a little weird while I'm editing it, tell me if it is weird and I'll sort it)**

 

“It’s four am and I can’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about you. I know I’m not supposed to be here - not allowed to be here - but I had to see you.”

  A humourless chuckle, dry and rough and sharp in the silence of the room.

  “I don’t even know if you can hear me. Or ..sense me. Or if you’re even still in there...”

  Silence refills the room. Not suffocating or stuffing, just comfortable - if a little tense. Tense like Derek’s hand. The one that’s gripping Stiles’ like its a life line, which ...it is.

  “Just... You  _have_  to wake up, okay? You can’t just be  _gone_ , okay. You  _can’t_. You need to wake up. You’ve got to wake up... You’re gonna wake up. You’ll wake up. You will. I swear.”

  Another shaky breath. The hundredth.

  “I-if you... If you don’t then I- ...I guess I’ll see you soon.”

  A tear slipped out. Down his cheek. As his hand squeezes.

  Then there’s a blip in Stiles’ heartbeat. Just a small one. Barely there but oh, so noticeable against the dull, rhythmic beat Derek had learnt so well. Latched onto. Memorised and etched into his skull.

  “Stiles?”

  The hope hurts. It hurts how obvious it is in his voice.

  “Can you hear me?”

  Another blip. Just one beat that’s slightly faster than the others. But it’s enough.

   _“Oh!”_

  The tears fall freely now. And he doesn’t try to hold them back, just lets them roll from his jaw. He’s kissing Stiles’ hand, pulling it up to his mouth and breathing happily against it.

  Trying to comfort a soul reaching hurt. It’d be easier to convince someone to pull their teeth out with their fingers.

  “Come on, come on.” He chants to the room, begging silently and loudly.

  “You can do this, Stiles.”

  Nothing.

  “Please... I need you to do this...”

  Quiet and hushed and small and hurt and so pained. Muttered into the back of his hand, laced with salty tears and an aching heart. Not paired with the heart jump that was hoped - against all hope - for.

  “ _I need you to do this..._ ”

  So many unspoken words hung under that sentence. Too many to be fair.

  But there’s that blip. That beat that’s just a breath faster than the others. And Derek’s own heart raises in hope. Hope that he’s far too tired to fight against and push back down.

  He’s so tired and drawn out and worn down. And  _tired_. He can’t stand this anymore. He just needs this to be over. Whatever the outcome. He just needs  _something_  to happen. He can’t stand being strung along like this.

_Strung along..._

  Suddenly he understands how Stiles felt for all that time. Following Derek around because he had no choice and because his life depended on it most of the time. And because he  _wanted_  too. Derek  _knew_  what Stiles felt.  _How_  he felt... Yet he ignored it and kept his mouth shut. Until Stiles eventually lost it and confronted him. Telling him exactly how he felt - as if Derek didn’t already know.

  Derek had told him he wasn’t sure. That Stiles was a kid and would move on soon enough. That even if he did feel anything - which he didn’t (and Stiles knew what that meant. Knew that meant Derek felt the same, but was scared) - he wouldn’t do that to Stiles; wouldn’t because Stiles is  _a kid_  and his dad is the Sheriff and it’d just be so  _hard._  And for some reason, Derek made his own decision; turning Stiles down was better for him than what their life would become if they faced their feelings. If  _he_  faced his feelings.

  “Stiles I have no idea if you can hear - or if you even want to listen to me - but I need to say it.”

  Another humourless laugh.

  “Feel free to wake up and tell me its to clear my conscious, or give me peace or whatever. You’d know why... But... I love you.”

  His heart misses a beat and Derek’s lurches - worried it’d stopped.

  “I’m sorry. I’m so..so fucking sorry. I know it’s my fault and I should never have pushed you away.”

  The small, fond laugh feels foreign in his mouth.

  “Not that you took the hint. You didn’t leave me alone, even though I’d never actually said that I wanted you around still. But you knew. Or..maybe you didn’t... I like to think that you knew. Heard what I didn’t say... - _God_.”

  His voice broke and Stiles’ heart beat was irregular now, keeping to no real rhythm anymore.

  “ _This is all my fault_. I’m so sorry, Stiles! You need to wake up so I can say it to you and see that look of disbelief. The one you give me whenever I ‘do something human’ as you put it. But...but so pleased as if- as if you’re pr- proud of me.”

  The laugh is still too close to humourless - because none of this is funny - but it feels good to laugh. Almost feels like he’s actually talking to Stiles again.

  “Look- just wake- just wake up so I can tell you all this to your face, you idiot. You soft, reckless, so fucking loyal-”

  Derek is an idiot. Such a  _fucking_  idiot.

  “Oh my god... You’re  _so_  loyal... More so than even Scott...  _Oh my god_.”

  His heart lurched for the second he thought Stiles was actually talking. Going ‘ _oh my god! What! What is it!? Spit it out already!_ ’ and rolling his eyes. His voice was so clear bouncing around in Derek’s head that he had to look around the room to be sure Stiles wasn’t actually speaking.

  “I’m going crazy...”

  His throat was scratchy as he forced out a chuckle. As humourless as the rest and full of hatred. Pointed at himself for being such an idiot.

  “I’m so stupid. You were never going to leave me alone because  _you’re part of the pack_. Part of me... I’m an even bigger idiot than Scott...”

  He jumped up as he heard the nurses start the morning rounds.

  “Crap... I got to go, Stiles...”

  The slow beat was like a punch in the stomach.

  “I know... I know, I’m sorry. I’ll be back, I promise...”

  He was kidding himself. And he knew it. He wouldn’t be able to get back to his room until everyone had left - which they did as little as possible - but even then it was hard. The Sheriff blamed Derek for this, for... Stiles - which made him a fugitive. Because  _no way_  was Derek going to sit in a jail cell while Stiles lay in a hospital bed.

  Although he wasn’t sure if this was better.

  “I will. I swear on it. As soon as I can.”

  He didn’t think, as he leaned down, one ear on focused on the world waking up, the other on Stiles’ heart, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

  Tears slipped down his cheeks, landing on his forehead and Derek wiped them away. Suddenly sick of all the crying and emotions and  _hurt_  that came in hand with this.

  “Don’t you dare get worse. Don’t you dare do anything but wake up and get yourself better while I’m gone.”

  He thought he felt Stiles hang onto his fingers when he tried to pull away, but he told himself he was imagining it. And with a sad smile and even more tears he finally tore his eyes from Stiles and hopped up onto the ledge.

  “Don’t you dare die, Stiles, or else I’ll follow.”

  He ignores the clench in his heart at his weakness, at the blip in Stiles’ finally rhythmic heartbeat, at the knowledge that he wasn’t lying.

  Not even a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this very uncharacteristic side of Derek came from but it's what you've gotten so...
> 
> There might be another chapter?  
> I'm not sure.


End file.
